2018 Herder Memorial Trophy
The 2018 Herder Memorial Trophy is a best-of-seven held to determine the Men's Senior Provincial champion for Newfoundland and Labrador. Traditionally, the tournament champion will be the province's representative in the following year's Allan Cup qualifying. The playoff champions of the Central/West Senior Hockey League and the East Coast Senior Hockey League met in a best-of-seven series to determine the provincial champions and the provincial representative for the 2019 Atlantic Region Allan Cup qualifying. Senior Hockey in Chaos on the Island The Newfoundland West Coast Senior Hockey League was formed for the 2016-17 season and played a short season in the spring of 2017 and returned for the 2017-18 season. The league's president has stated it is very doubtful his league will participate in the tournament as the league is strictly amateur with no import players allowed. It was later confirmed that the league champion would not participate in the tournament. The Avalon East Senior Hockey League has been reduced to one team after the defending Herder Memorial Trophy champion the Harbour Grace Cee Bee Stars were voted out of the league, then accepted back into the league after a meeting with the Stars management, the league management and Hockey Newfoundland and Labrador, then the other four members of the withdrew from the league within hours of the Stars being accepted back into the league. The four teams announced their intention to form a new league without the Stars as a member. The East Coast Senior Hockey League was formed for the 2017-18 season by the former members of the AESHL. Based on the past of them attempting to qualify for the Herder as members of the AESHL and playing an interlocking schedule with the CWSHL this year they will likely participate in the tournament in the spring. The Central/West Senior Hockey League is down to three teams for the 2017-18 season. The league decided in late September to play an interlocking schedule with the four former members of the AESHL in order to save their own season. The AESHL added teams in Paradise and Mount Pearl in an attempt to have a season for the Cee Bee Stars but the league was deemed to be a Senior B league by HNL and its champion would be ineligible to compete for the Herder. The league would fold for the season in late October prior to playing any games. Player Pickups According to Hockey Newfoundland and Labrador rules the East Coast Senior Hockey League champions are allowed to pickup 3 players from other members of the league for the Herder series. On April 5th the team announced via twitter that they has picked up Forwards Jeremy Nicholas & Brandon Pye from the Southern Shore Breakers and Defenseman Ryan Power from the Conception Bay South Blues . History Made Clarenville Caribous head coach Rebecca Russell made history when she became the first woman to coach a team to the Herder Memorial Trophy championship. Results The series is being held using the 2-3-2 format. *Game 1 - Clarenville Caribous defeated St. John's Caps 4-3 *Game 2 - Clarenville Caribous defeated St. John's Caps 5-2 *Game 3 - Clarenville Caribous defeated St. John's Caps 4-1 *Game 4 - Clarenville Caribous defeated St. John's Caps 6-1 Category:2018 in hockey Category:Newfoundland Senior Hockey seasons